This invention relates to an electronic control type of an automatic transmission for use in vehicles, and more particularly to a device for detecting the opening of a throttle valve of a diesel engine using a digital control system in the electronic control section thereof.
Generally, it is effective to use a total digital control system to detect the opening of the throttle valve as a step pulse rather than as an analog signal in a transmission with a 1.3 to 1.5 step ratio of the transmission utilized in may diesel engine powered vehicles.